


Relax

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: Draco helps Hermione relax. DM/HG





	

"Does that feel nice?" His raspy voice echoed in her tired ears as she slowly started to wake up from her sleep, to his skilled hands on her back.

In that very moment Draco's thumb moved across the skin over one very tensed strung of muscles at her shoulders and she moaned out lightly, feeling his lips collide with her shoulder blade and remained there just as long that she could feel his smile against her bare skin.

"I thought so..." His hot breath hit her in a chuckle before repeating his action with his hands on her braced back.

Draco moved her hair to the side a little further and supported himself on his one elbow to have better access to her bare backside, the blanket only covering her from the bottom of her spine and downwards.

"You've been so stressed lately..." He trailed off, now starting the massage again, his chest so close to her back that she felt his breath over her head.

"I want you to relax, Sweetheart, can you do that for me?" he whispered against her hair, pressing a gentle kiss onto it.

Hermione wanted to turn around to face him but Draco nudged her with his nose.

"Nuh, uh, uh." He urged.

"Just let me take care of you, Hermione." Draco whispered as his pale fingers danced along her spine.

"Ugh, I love your skin..." he gushed, pressing a kiss right between her shoulder blades, sending shivers down her spine before his fingers started working on the strained muscles, making her hum in delight.

"It's so nice and soft an-" his actions stopped for a split moment as she felt his tender lips touch the top of her shoulder, his chin tickling her when he trailed them downwards, leaving open-mouthed kisses along her naked spine and all over her upper back.

"You smell so delicious." He ended his point, pressing one last kiss right onto the back of her neck on the top, close to her hairline, the he put nose buried in her messy, curly hair just inhaling and inching closer to her until his chest was flushed against her back.

"Draco we-"

"Hey, hush, you're supposed to be relaxing." He hushed.

His one hand now moved over her side to rub her stomach, letting his soft hand drag itself over her soft skin.

"You feel amazing." He whispered into her ear, pressing a kiss right underneath it on the side of her neck.

"It feels like home." Draco said as he finished his sentenced.


End file.
